Kleiderschrank
Der Kleiderschrank wurde in WoW: Legion eingeführt, um das Transmogrifikationssystem komplett zu überarbeiten. Das neue Vorlagensystem vereinfacht das Sammeln, Lagern und Sortieren der Ausrüstung, die ihr transmogrifizieren möchtet – und das, ohne Lagerplatz in eurem Inventar, der Bank oder im Leerenlager zu belegen. Gegenstände, die gesammelt habt und die mit dem neuen System verwendbar sind, könnt ihr im Tab „Vorlagen“ in eurem Sammlungsfenster ansehen und auch nach Klasse oder Ausrüstungsplatz sortieren. Blizzard Entertainment: Der Vorbereitungspatch für Legion steht vor der Tür (08.07.2016) Beschreibung Im neuen Transmogrifikations-System können mehrere Outfits gespeichert werden. Für einen Outfit-Wechsel benötigt man lediglich einen Mausklick. Bei einem Spezialisierungswechsel geschieht dies automatisch. Im Transmogrifikationsfenster werden gesammelte und fehlende Gegenstände, sowie der Sammel-Fortschritt angezeigt. Bei allen Gegenständen gibt es Infos zur Herkunft, wie man es bereits vom Haustier- und Reittier-Interface her kennt. Neu in Legion sind die drei Slots Hemden, Wappenröcke und Waffenverzauberungen. * Neuer Reiter in den Sammlungen: Vorlagen * Schaltet neue Vorlagen frei, indem ihr seelengebundene Waffen und Rüstung sammelt, die euer Charakter anlegen kann. * Freigeschaltete Vorlagen können von allen Charakteren eines Accounts transmogrifiziert werden, die diese Ausrüstung anlegen können. * Beim ersten Einloggen mit einem Charakter nach Patch 7.0 werden alle Vorlagen von relevanten Gegenständen in euren Taschen, Bankfächern und Leerenlager, sowie von Questbelohnungen bereits abgeschlossener Quests automatisch freigeschaltet. * Transmogrifizierungshändlern (in den meisten großen Städten zu finden) wurden zusätzliche Features hinzugefügt. ** Ein bestimmter Look hat es euch besonders angetan? Speichert das gesamte Transmogset als Outfit. Beim Transmogrifizierungshändler könnt ihr diese Outfits zusammenstellen und zwischen ihnen auswählen. ** Zusätzlich können Transmogrifikationen jetzt an eure Spezialisierung gekoppelt werden. Sofern gewünscht, wechselt ihr so euer Outfit bei jeder Spezialisierungsänderung automatisch. ** Es wurde eine neue Option hinzugefügt, um Schulterstücke zu verbergen. ** Die Optionen zum Verbergen von Helmen, Umhängen und Schulterstücken wurden ins Transmogrifikationssystem verschoben. World of Warcraft: Legion - Deutsche Beta-Patchnotes (17.05.2016) Reiter Vorlagen Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, alle Vorlagen durchzusehen – achtet auf die Symbole am oberen Rand des Fensters und klickt auf eins davon, um die Auswahl der angezeigten Vorlagen zu präzisieren. Wenn ihr eure freigeschalteten Vorlagen durchblättert, seht ihr auch Vorlagen, die ihr noch nicht freigeschaltet habt. Diese werden mit einem grauen Rahmen dargestellt. Klickt mit der rechten Maustaste auf eine freigeschaltete Vorlage, um sie als Favoriten zu markieren, damit sie auf der ersten Seite eurer Sammlung erscheint. Oberhalb der Symbole für den Gegenstandstypen befindet sich eine praktische Suchleiste. Anprobe Anprobe gefällig? Um euer Erscheinungsbild zu ändern, müsst ihr einen Transmogrifikationshändler aufsuchen. Ihr werdet vielleicht bemerkten, dass die Benutzeroberfläche des Transmogrifikationshändlers umfassend überarbeitet wurde und neue Funktionen enthält. Wenn ihr jetzt einen ausgerüsteten Gegenstand auswählt, wird euch eine Vorschau aller hierfür geeigneter Vorlagen angezeigt, die euer Charakter auswählen kann. Durchstöbert alles nach Lust und Laune und klickt dann auf „Anwenden“, wenn ihr fertig seid. Ihr könnt unterschiedliche Erscheinungsbilder als Outfits speichern, um bei einem späteren Besuch bequem zu einem anderen Outfit zu wechseln. Legt auch unterschiedliche Outfits für eure jeweiligen Spezialisierungen fest. Wenn ihr die Spezialisierung dann wechselt, wird euer Outfit automatisch angepasst! Abenteuer Mode Unter dem Reiter "Beute" im Abenteuerführer findet ihr komplette Ausrüstungssets sowie fantastische legendäre Gegenstände und wo sie zu finden sind. Überseht dabei nicht die Schaltflächen an der oberen rechten Seite des Beutereiters. Bei einem Klick darauf öffnet sich ein Drop-Down-Menü, in dem ihr Gegenstandssets nach ihrer Spezialisierung und legendäre Gegenstände nach ihrer Klasse, Spezialisierung und Ausrüstungsplatz filtern könnt. Haltet die Strg-Taste gedrückt und klickt auf die Bestandteile eines Gegenstandssets, um ein Anprobefenster zu öffnen. Dort seht ihr, wie dieses Set an euch aussehen wird, wenn ihr es erbeutet. Wenn ihr mit dem Mauszeiger über die einzelnen Gegenstände fahrt, zeigt euch eine Nachricht im Infofenster unten an, ob ihr den jeweiligen Gegenstand bereits gefunden habt. Innerhalb des Abenteuerführers könnt ihr auch jederzeit den Namen eines Ausrüstungsgegenstands in die Suchleiste eingeben, um sofort die Seite für den jeweiligen Dungeon und Boss aufzurufen, der diesen Gegenstand fallenlässt. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau: Änderungen am Kleiderschrank (15.07.2016) Tier-Set-Dekoration in der Klassenhalle In den jeweiligen Klassenordenshallen befinden sich Ausstellungspuppen für Ausrüstungssets. Dort erscheinen die Klassen-Tier-Sets, sobald sie vollständig im Kleiderschrank freigeschaltete wurden. Dabei müssen alle Teile vom jeweiligen Set gesammelt werden. Ebenfalls gilt, dass immer das, vom Itemlevel her, niedrigste Set gesammelt werden muss. Hochstufige Sets zählen leider nicht. Zu guter Letzt muss dann auch noch der Timer für den Rücktausch beim Händler abgelaufen sein, bevor es in der Klassenhalle angezeigt wird. Vanion.eu: Wie man die Klassenhalle mit Tier-Sets dekoriert! (28.12.2016) Transmogrifikationssets (7.2) Die Transmogrifikation erlaubt es Spielern, ihr Aussehen mit gesammelten Waffen und Rüstungen zu verändern. Zum Start von WoW: Legion haben wir den Vorlagenreiter eingeführt und so der modischen Avantgarde Azeroths das Sammeln von Ausrüstungsteilen erleichtert. Mit WoW: Legion-Patch 7.2 führen wir den Reiter Sets innerhalb der Oberfläche Vorlagen ein und verhelfen so eurer Sammlung auf die nächste Stufe. Dieser Reiter sollte es euch erleichtern, eure verschiedenen Transmogrifikationsmöglichkeiten im Blick zu behalten. Ihr könnt schnell und einfach durch die für eure Klasse verfügbaren PvE- und PvP-Sets blättern, um zu sehen, welche Ausrüstungsteile ihr bereits gesammelt habt und welche noch nicht. Außerdem könnt ihr euch eine Vorschau der Sets für euren Charakter anzeigen lassen, ohne jedes Teil einzeln aufrufen zu müssen. Das ist wie ein Zauberspiegel! Fahrt ihr mit der Maus über einzelne Setgegenstände, die ihr noch nicht gesammelt habt, könnt ihr sehen, ob es sich bei diesem Gegenstand um Weltbeute handelt, er von einem Händler gekauft werden kann oder ihn ein Boss fallenlässt. Außerdem wird euch angezeigt, ob er sich mit anderen Gegenständen das Aussehen teilt. Auch der Transmogrifikationshändler wird über einen neuen Set-Reiter verfügen, in dem all eure gesammelten Sets angezeigt werden. Ihr könnt einfach auf das gewünschte Set klicken, woraufhin das Aussehen auf euren Charakter übertragen wird. Jeden Gegenstand einzeln auszuwählen, ist nicht mehr nötig. In WoW: Legion-Patch 7.2: Das Grabmal des Sargeras gibt es außerdem verschiedene neue Erfolge zu holen, darunter auch „Heute trägt man Nachtgeboren“ für das Sammeln des T19-Schlachtzugssets aus der Nachtfestung. Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 7.2: Die Transmogrifikationssets kommen! Entwicklung * WoW: Legion-Patch 7.2: Im UI des Kleiderschranks gibt es den neuen Tab "Sets", in dem Spielern alle Ausrüstungssets ihrer Klasse aus World of Warcraft finden können, um genau zu sehen, welche sie zusammengesammelt haben und welche Teile noch fehlen. Vanion.eu: Patch 7.2 auf dem PTR - Build 23436: Klassenmounts, Modelle, Raid, Dungeons & mehr (20.01.2017) ** Ihr könnt jetzt eine Vorschau für ein Ensemble-Set ansehen, indem ihr Strg gedrückt haltet und darauf klickt. ** Der Transmogrifizierer-NSC kann jetzt auf der Minikarte verfolgt werden. ** Ihr könnt jetzt in eurer Vorlagensammlung nach den Namen von Dungeons und Bossen suchen. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft 7.2: Das Grabmal des Sargeras – Patchnotes (Vom 29.03.2017) Quellen Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:Rüstungssets Kategorie:Legion